<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Five More Minutes by found_the_good_things, musical_stan_first_human_later, T00GayToFunction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043182">For Five More Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_the_good_things/pseuds/found_the_good_things'>found_the_good_things</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_stan_first_human_later/pseuds/musical_stan_first_human_later'>musical_stan_first_human_later</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T00GayToFunction/pseuds/T00GayToFunction'>T00GayToFunction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss, We Are The Tigers - Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clark is mentioned, F/F, everyone except kate eva and chess are only background characters, the girls are actresses in SIX, the roles are in the description, there are a lot of feels, they're there but don't do a lot, we wrote this in one sitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_the_good_things/pseuds/found_the_good_things, https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_stan_first_human_later/pseuds/musical_stan_first_human_later, https://archiveofourown.org/users/T00GayToFunction/pseuds/T00GayToFunction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is her last show with Six, and Kate's distracted. Soon it'll be over, but Eva has something she wants to ask first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chess &amp; Kate (We Are The Tigers), Kate/Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Five More Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cairo: Aragon<br/>Riley: Boleyn<br/>Annleigh: Seymour<br/>Chess: Cleves<br/>Kate: Howard<br/>Eva: Parr<br/>Black alt: Reese<br/>Teal alt: Farrah<br/>Purple alt: Mattie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For five, four, three, two, one more minute…”</p><p>
  <em> Drum solo… and… now! </em>
</p><p>“We’re Six!”</p><p>
  <em> Holy fuck, that’s it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m- I’m done. </em>
</p><p>All six of them took one last bow, then held their hands out for their Ladies in Waiting and the lighting and sound crew. The applause rang in Kate’s ears as she comprehended that she was really done.</p><p>
  <em> Well, almost. </em>
</p><p>“LA, do you want one more song?” she asked with a slight smirk. Normally she would shout this line, but tonight she wasn’t quite sure she trusted her voice not to break.</p><p>The force of the cheering she was met with nearly blew her backward.</p><p>
  <em> Wow, guess you do. </em>
</p><p>“Alright, stay on your feet. Hit it, Maria!”</p><p>“Everybody clap your hands,” Cairo shouted into the crowd, hyping everyone up with her powerful voice.</p><p>Chess’s lip curled upward in a mischievous smile, nudging Kate forward. “Get your phones out, you’re gonna wanna film this!”</p><p>Eva grabbed Kate’s hand, swinging it back and forth. “But most importantly get ready to dance!”</p><p>“Hey!” the two of them shouted gleefully in each other’s faces, ignoring the roaring crowd surrounding them. This was their last show together, they had to make it count. This show was how they met - this show was their whole story together. Kate couldn’t imagine her life without Eva, and it was all because of this high energy, life-changing show. And now she was leaving. These were truly her last five minutes (Two minutes? Whatever), and they had to count. </p><p>“Make some noise for Maggie!” Riley yelled, her skirt bouncing as she crossed the front of the stage. Kate and Eva ran up the stairs together, hand in hand. They played pretend air guitars together, laughing breathlessly as Maggie had her solo. Kate almost dropped her mic, just like every night, and quickly pretended she hadn’t, ignoring Chess’s teasing glance.</p><p>Then they were moving across the stage again as Chess cheered, “Big up Bessie!” Eva put her back to Kate, leaning against her as she attempted her own air bass solo. Eva was taller than Kate’s tinier frame, so Kate ended up overbalancing and stumbling forward, Eva almost falling on top of her. It was horribly disastrous and distracting, but none of the girls onstage were even the slightest bit concerned. They were disasters, and everybody knew it. It wasn’t the first time something like that had happened.</p><p> Kate flashed back to the time she had slipped on confetti and ended up on her back while Eva sang her part of the Megasix. Or attempted to, through all her laughing at Kate’s unfortunate fall. She gripped her mic tighter, praying tonight wouldn’t be another repeat of that. Every time she remembered that performance, she was reminded of the fact there was footage of her blunder that would live on the Internet forever.</p><p><em> Nope, tonight is </em> not <em> the night to think about that. </em></p><p>Snapping out of her haze, Kate realized Eva was tugging her downstage, and she quickly joined her, relying on muscle memory to recall the basic choreography for the final number. She raised her arm, letting it go higher than usual as a smile grew on her face. “Are you ready?” </p><p>
  <em> I hope I am. </em>
</p><p>“LA! Here we go!”</p><p>“You must think that I’m crazy…” Cairo’s voice faded into the back of Kate’s mind as Eva spun her under her arm, laughing and looking perfect. It was a mini ritual they had established early on in the show, something that was a constant - when there wasn’t an alt on for Howard or Parr, of course. Kate couldn’t recall when exactly Eva had started twirling her, but it had come naturally, and there was no better substitute for their signature move. It was so signature that there were compilations of it on YouTube - she’d seen them.</p><p>“N-n-n-n-n-no way,” she sang, remembering at the last second to lift her mic so she could be heard. Eva watched her barely keep up with the dance, the most adoring smile on her lips. It made Kate blush and almost malfunction on the spot, but she kept herself together. This was her last performance. As much as she wanted to spend it staring into Eva’s beautiful, <em> beautiful </em> eyes, she had to make every moment last. And there weren’t very many moments left.</p><p>She pushed that thought out of her mind and started bouncing in place as Riley took over from Cairo, letting her head move from one shoulder to the other, enjoying the slight tug every time her ponytail swung back and forth. The reminder of her ponytail almost made Kate frown. If she was leaving the show, it meant she would probably have her hair go back to its natural color. No more bright pink, just her normal black. Her hair had been pink for so long, it was hard to even fathom cutting her hair and letting it return to the way it had been before this whole experience.</p><p>Another thing she would be losing.</p><p>Blinking back to the present, Kate realized that they were already on Annleigh’s verse. It was a wonder her body had been moving with the music as her brain worked on overdrive, a million thoughts flying back and forth at once. Annleigh and Riley sang back and forth, their voices overlapping and mixing their songs. Kate kicked at the sky and punched her hands out with the beat, sparing a glance at Eva who stood on the other side of the girls. On the next beat, Kate instinctively sent finger guns at Eva, almost making her break character at Kate’s ridiculousness.</p><p>“Sto-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oone!” the group harmonized, moving across the stage. Kate’s voice barely made it to the end of the harmony, growing choked up as she saw Chess step forward. <em> Oh, God </em>. This would be the last time she would get to see her best friend like this.</p><p>On a whim, she looked away and bent down, collecting as much confetti as she could with her free hand and glancing to make sure Eva was looking at Chess. She winked at the audience, a wicked grin on her face, and then held her hand out and blew the confetti into Eva’s face just as she turned around. The stunned look on Eva’s face alone was enough for Kate to feel justified for her actions. Right as Eva regained her bearings, Kate stepped forward, out of her reach, and started singing her verse for the last time.</p><p>“All you wanna do, all you wanna do, babe, is,” she turned her head to Eva and started unconsciously singing to her girlfriend, “sing along to your favorite queen’s song!” Kate pointed at herself and then blew a kiss at Eva, who was pointing at her, her eyes wide and mouth still hanging partially open. <em> Fuck </em>, she was cute. “All you wanna do, all you wanna do, babe, is,” Kate sauntered over to Eva and put a hand on her shoulder, “love me, love me, l-l-l-l-l-l-l-“ </p><p>“-love!” On the final <em> love </em> , Kate pushed Eva forward to the front of the stage and grinned when Eva tugged on a lock of her hair. Slipping back to her other friends behind them, Kate allowed herself to fully enjoy her girlfriend’s performance. Eva quickly picked up the song, her voice growing strong as she took control. “No, no, I don’t need your love, no, no. It’s time to rise above, woah, woah!” The other girls stepped forward, the most confident smirks on their faces. “We don’t need your <em> loooove </em>! Cause we’re so much more than -”</p><p>
  <em> This is it. </em>
</p><p>“Divorced!”</p><p>
  <em> It’s ending. </em>
</p><p>“Beheaded!”</p><p>
  <em> No more shows. </em>
</p><p>“Died!”</p><p>
  <em> No more stage door. </em>
</p><p>“Divorced!”</p><p>
  <em> No more K Howard. </em>
</p><p>“Beheaded!” Her voice nearly broke.</p><p><em> No more Eva </em>.</p><p>“Survived.”</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Kate caught a flash of color, and with a start, she realized Reese, Farrah, and Mattie had come out to join them.</p><p><em> To say goodbye to </em> me <em> . </em></p><p>“We’re,” they all echoed together, lining up out of order, Kate by Eva’s side, “SIX!”</p><p>Confetti exploded out onto the stage, and for some reason, it felt like there was more than usual. Maybe the stage crew had loaded more, knowing that it was Kate’s final show, she wasn’t sure. But that had been it. The last time she would speak into that mic and tell this story. The last time she could look at Chess across the stage and receive silent support. The last time she could be unabashedly in love with Eva onstage.</p><p>Sure, they would have their domestic life at home, but there was something special about performing as Howard and Parr together. They brought life to these characters, yet they were still themselves. Where else could they have the opportunity to do what they loved with the person they loved? As much as she hated to admit it, a small seed of fear wormed its way into Kate’s heart. </p><p>
  <em> What comes after this? </em>
</p><p>The cheering was loud, loud enough that even her in-ears couldn’t block it out. She pulled them from her ears and dropped them, letting them hang from the cords that ran down her back. She didn’t need them anymore, anyways, and she wanted to hear every moment of this.</p><p>Hurling herself at Eva, Kate wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and let out a loud sob into her chest. She didn’t know where it had come from - she wasn’t sad. Maybe… bittersweet was a better word. She was so unconditionally happy, but the sadness of knowing it would be gone soon - way too soon - was creeping through her body.</p><p>Eva’s strong arms held Kate close to her chest, in a hold that assured them both they were real. <em> This </em> was real. “I love you,” Kate said into Eva’s ear, a perfectly private statement that only the woman she was hugging could hear. That was fine with Kate. She didn’t need the rest of the world to hear it so long as Eva could. In response, Eva kissed Kate, pouring all her love into it. She didn’t need to use words for Kate to know how special she was to her. They almost never kissed on stage, but tonight was special enough to warrant it.</p><p>A voice in a microphone drew their attention away from each other. Chess was smiling thoughtfully, the only one in the group who wasn’t crying. She was good at keeping herself composed, always had been, even when everyone else was falling apart. Kate noticed Chess closing her fist around something Reese had just handed her, but she didn’t pay it any mind. </p><p>Adjusting her stance, Kate stood so that she was facing Chess, her back to Eva. She felt her smile grow even larger on her face as Eva wrapped herself around Kate’s back, holding her close. Kate started running her fingers up Eva’s arm, simply relishing in the comfort of her girlfriend.</p><p>“So,” Chess started, “it’s been quite a while since I dragged you to auditions, huh? God, Kate, it’s been such a crazy two years.” She stopped and looked at the audience, holding out a hand. “Oh, uh, for those of you who didn’t realize - tonight is Kate’s final show with us.” A silent murmur ran through the crowd until someone screamed in support, and the rest of the crowd joined in. Kate laughed in disbelief, tears building in her eyes. She buried her face in Eva’s arm, her chest constricting in a wonderful sort of pain.</p><p>Kate didn’t have to look at Chess to hear the affection in her voice. “Yeah, that’s the kind of support we were hoping for. I’ll always remember how much you fought against auditioning for Six. You told me that you didn’t want to be in a show that made history seem like some pop entertainment, but I think if present you could go back and talk to past you, you would tell her how wrong she was. I can see it in your eyes every time you walk on stage. Every time you rehearse choreography, and whenever one of us catches you humming along to your song.” She grinned at Kate’s awkward smile at that. “Plus, I think you started to change your mind about not wanting to be part of this show when you first saw Eva.”</p><p>Groaning, Kate turned away from Chess and hid in Eva’s arms, which in hindsight probably wasn’t helping her case. She could feel Eva laughing, but the ringing in her ears made it impossible to hear her voice. For a moment, Kate was disappointed that everything was so loud. She loved Eva’s laugh. </p><p>“You can try and deny it, but anyone could see it. You were whipped from the moment you saw her.” Chess laughed, and everyone else joined in. Kate couldn’t tell if she was flushing from embarrassment or if the 90-minute cardio workout was finally catching up to her, but either way, she was growing redder by the second. It might have been both, actually. “You were so closed off when we started here. It was hard to get you to talk to anyone without starting a fight, and I was worried things wouldn’t turn out well. But the first time I walked in on you and Eva sharing a chair in our dressing room - yeah, they do that,” she said in response to the audience’s laughter, “I knew everything was going to be okay. I knew that you’d be happy, happier than you’ve ever been before. Because you’ve been my friend for so long, Kate, and I have always been the most important person in your life. But now, I think that title is more suited for someone else. And I would be lying if I said there was anyone better for you.”</p><p>Chess slipped her microphone into her holder and walked over to Kate and Eva. She smiled at Kate and leaned down, pressing a short kiss to her forehead. Chess then turned to Eva and slipped something into her hand. She looked Eva straight in the eye and told her, “Take care of her, okay?” Then she stepped back and left Kate and Eva alone in the center of the stage.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>A feeling of anticipation grew in Kate’s stomach, even if she didn’t really know what it was for. Something was happening, and even if she didn’t know what it was, she knew it was important. She knew that it was going to change her life. Kate shivered as she felt Eva exhale against her neck and then step back. Eva’s arms untangled themselves from Kate’s, and she turned her girlfriend around so they were face to face.</p><p>A choked sound came from Kate’s throat as she saw the look of pure, unadulterated love in Eva’s eyes. It was the most beautiful thing Kate had ever seen, and she wasn’t sure how she could cope with it. “Kate Dalton,” Eva started, speaking into her mic for the entire audience to hear. “From the moment you walked into our rehearsal studio, with the most adorable pout on your face, I knew I was yours. <em> How - how could someone so grumpy look so cute? </em> was the first thought I had when I saw you. Really, it was the only coherent thought, I was a bit of a mess.” Kate tried to seem annoyed, but she couldn’t resist the giggle of happiness that escaped her mouth. “And the deeper, gay disaster part of me thought that if I didn’t get to know you, I would die.” </p><p>There was so much Kate wanted to say, but she couldn’t find the words. Instead, she reached out and grabbed Eva’s free hand that was balled into a fist and pulled it so that it was resting over her rapidly beating heart.</p><p>“And the instant connection we had together… it was like nothing I had ever felt before. There was no way it could be possible to fall in love that fast, right? I wanted to wait, to take things slow, but I couldn't help myself when I asked you out. And to my - my utter surprise, you said yes.” An <em> aww </em> ran through the crowd, and Kate felt her feelings growing. She couldn’t classify what exactly it was that she was feeling. It was all so much at once that she just gave up and let herself <em> feel </em>, which was never easy for her.</p><p>Eva dropped Kate’s hand and stepped back. Her hand was still clenched in a fist, and even though Kate knew she was holding something, she couldn’t figure out what. “We moved in together after a year, and it was the most natural thing in the world. I mean, you had been roommates with Chess, so I don’t think it was much of a change for you but… to me, it meant everything. I had someone to share my home with, even if we were rarely there because we were touring, and it was the person I love the most in the world.” Eva wiped a tear from her eye and continued speaking, her voice hardening with resolve. “This show brought us together, and I think it’s only fitting for it to seal the deal. Because I would be nowhere without you Kate, and I owe it to everyone here. To Farrah, Mattie, and Reese, who included us in all their Instagram live shenanigans. To Cairo and Riley, who helped us whenever we hit a hard place in our relationship. To Annleigh, who let us bond over making fun of her, even though she didn’t enjoy it herself. To Clark, who gave you the courage to love me back. To Chess, who’s been the most supportive person for you - and at some point became my rock as well - even despite her meddling.”</p><p>Chess shrugged and grinned at the audience, fully aware and unashamed of her meddling. Turning around, Kate smiled at Chess, who shot her a wink and motioned for her to turn back to Eva. Kate turned back to Eva and found all the air knocked out of her lungs as she saw what waited for her.</p><p>Kneeling on the stage with a ring box open was Eva, the most hopeful look in her eyes. Her irises reflected off the bright stage lights, making the forming tears sparkle and give Eva the appearance of a weeping angel. “Every night, I sing a song about not needing love. And it’s been through the two years I spent with you - the ups and downs, the good times and bad times included - that I realized something. I really do need your love, Katie-Kat, more than anything. So. Will you marry me, Kate Dalton?”</p><p><em> Oh my </em> fucking <em> God. </em></p><p>Nothing in the world could’ve stopped Kate’s tears at that moment. They were freely flowing down her face as she was overwhelmed with emotion. Eva was asking her to - Eva was asking her to <em> marry </em> her. It didn’t even scare Kate that everything in her body had been screaming <em> Yes! </em>since the moment she saw Eva on one knee. Because there was nothing else Kate wanted more. </p><p>Kate pulled Eva to her feet, looked her in the eye, and said, “Does this answer your question?” and then proceeded to pull her into a knee-buckling kiss in front of the entire theatre. </p><p>The audience screamed their support, but to Kate, it was all a dull roar. None of that mattered. What mattered was Eva Sanchez, the girl who still worked part-time as a pizza delivery girl, the former high school cheerleader, the current US tour Parr, the love of her <em> life </em>, had just asked her to be her wife. </p><p>“I love you,” she said against Eva’s lips. “I love you so <em> fucking </em> much.”</p><p>Eva laughed breathlessly, and Kate finally got to hear it. She got to hear her <em> fiancée’s </em> laugh, the one she loved so much. The thought struck her that she’d be able to hear that laugh for the rest of her life. Because Eva was hers. Even though this chapter in her life was ending, Eva wasn’t ending with it. Eva would be hers <em> forever </em>.</p><p>And Kate would be Eva’s, too.</p>
<hr/><p>Kate was called back two weeks later as an emergency cover. So maybe that wasn’t <em> actually </em> the end of that chapter in her life, and it wasn’t <em> actually </em> their last show together... but it was definitely the most memorable.</p><p> </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We hope you enjoyed this fic! It was an impulse write from discord, and we kinda went off. (They're gonna tell you I - Bella - wrote most of it but that's a *lie*, it was an entire group effort guys!)<br/>Edit: Hi, this is Anne (thatboleyngirlreads) and Bella did write most of it, don't listen to her<br/>Another edit: Hi, this is R (T00GayToFunction)! Don't listen to Bella, she wrote more than half of it! Take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>